Seth's Imprint
by Emmaaa.xo
Summary: When Seth finally imprints on a girl new to La push will her hidden secrets scare him off or bring them closer together? Can he save her from the life shes scared of or perhaps can he save her altogether? Rated T for Violence.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys. This is my second fan fiction and I really hope you enjoy reading it. I decided to write this because Seth is one of my all time favourite characters and I figured I'd have a shot at writing his story. The first 11 chapters have already been written but need some work so updates shouldn't take too long. I've also had this published before so some of you might recognize it but after a while of not working on it I'm back and I want to adapt it and make it a bit more appealing and hopefully encourage some new readers._

_Chapter 1  
_

_ **Reviews make me smile so if you have a point you would like to make or some ****creative criticism I will happily take it on board. **  
_

_I hope you like it.  
_

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I do not own Twilight but I did however create the characters Nicola, Grace and Daryl for this story.**

I stared out the window of my new home gazing peacefully at the view surrounding me. La Push. It really was a beautiful place, nobody in there right mind could deny that. My window looked right out onto the sandy banks of first beach and although the weather wasn't exactly beautiful it didn't dampen the mood that this view brought to me. I had to admit I really was glad to be here although the company I was here with… well that was a different story completely.

I let out a long deep sigh and turned around walking over towards my bed where I had my things laid out for school today replacing my blue pyjama top with the long sleeved white blouse that I had chosen to wear. I had thought it best considering the relatively new scorching red burn that lay upon my right arm. I didn't want any unneeded attention especially on my first day. I know to some people this would sound utterly crazy but deep down I was actually looking forward to starting school today. I had been an outsider at my last school. People didn't want to be my friend. They didn't even want to know me scared of what my presence would bring to them, to be honest I didn't blame them but today it was time for a fresh start, no more holding back.

It didn't take me long to finish getting ready for school, I wasn't too big on the whole appearance side of things. I always knew that as hard as I tried I would never be able to make myself look beautiful. No amount of hair and beauty products could help me with that. However I took a quick glance in the mirror before heading down the stairs to get some breakfast but as always I wished I hadn't. It only made me feel worse about myself than I already had done before. I hated the way I looked. I longed to have my mothers looks. I had her height and her build but I dreamed for her long, wavy blonde hair and sparkling ocean blue eyes. Only then would I even consider seeing myself as beautiful. Instead my hair was shoulder length, brown and straight and it stuck out in all the wrong places. I normally gave up on it most days tying it up to keep it out of the way but today for once it was actually surprisingly calm. My eyes were a deep chocolate brown fringed with long black lashes, They were the one feature I had been complimented on whilst growing up but I however failed to see the beauty in them.

As I reached the top of the stairs closing my bedroom door behind me my heart began to beat faster and faster as I made my descend wishing they were never-ending, that I would never reach the bottom hoping and praying that she would be in a good mood today. If there was one thing I did not want today that was a re-run of last night. When I got into the kitchen I let out a short sigh of relief. Grace was sitting on the kitchen stool waiting for me impatiently, car keys in her hand and a large frown placed upon her face but I knew I was going to be okay. For now anyway.

"Finally." she snapped impatiently turning around as I shuffled uncomfortably in the doorway in a bid to get her attention "Now come on lets go, I don't want to be late for work."

"Oh I didn't realize how late it was, I guess I'll just have to get something to eat later." I mumbled quietly to myself.

"What was that?!" Grace's voice echoed throughout my ears "God learn to speak up girl!"

I let out a sharp, painful gasp as she grabbed my wrist in her hand pushing me out of the kitchen door in front of her.

"Get a move on! We haven't got all day you know." she shouted from behind me as I came to a halt, pausing to look down at my hand surprised at the bruises that were beginning to form so quickly.

I of course did as I was told, this was nothing compared to the pain she had conflicted on me in previous occasions and I wasn't going to wait around for another episode of that so I quickened my pace, heading for the doorway in front of me and moved towards the car that sat silently in the driveway.

Grace is my step mum however I hate to refer to her as that, she doesn't deserve the term. She moved into our previous home with her son Daryl 3 months after my mum died suddenly and married my dad 6 months after that. He was dead now too. I quickly wiped away a tear that had escaped at the sudden memory hoping that she wouldn't notice but Grace was never one to miss out on anything especially something that she could bring me down over.

"Stop being such a baby Nicola." she said laughing at the tears now dripping silently down my face, creating a puddle on the collar of my clean blouse.

I tuned her out, ignoring her as she started the engine and instead stared intently out of the window at the scenery that now passed by in a quick flash as she continued laugh at me. I had already learnt my lesson for talking back, a lesson that I would never forget, that I would never want to repeat. I looked down at my arm and let my mind wander back to the events that had occurred only last night.

~.~

_"Nicola darling is dinner ready yet?" Grace's voice cooed sarcastically from the living room beside the rather small kitchen where I was preparing tonight's dinner._

_"5 more minutes" I sighed._

_I had been made to cook every single night since my dad had died. I found no need to complain though, I would much rather chose to do this this than be faced with the consequences if I refused._

_"No Now!" she yelled back impatiently over the noise of the television._

_"Do you want to eat it raw!" I threw back my anger for once getting the better of me but I immediately regretted the words as soon as they had escaped from my mouth._

_"What did you just say to me?!"_

_I span around at the sudden closeness of her words and let out a gasp as I found her standing in the arch of the doorway her face red with anger, Daryl standing close behind her a hideous smug smirk spread across his face._

_"Don't you __dare speak to me like that Nicola Taylor!"_

_I felt the impact before I seen it coming. Without a second glance at me, without a moment to even think her actions through she picked up the pot of steaming vegetables that were cooking on the stove beside her and threw the boiling contents towards me. I screamed in agony as I clutched at my now scolded arm, the tears at this new inflicted pain streaming down my face while her and Daryl stood watching me laughing before they turned around and still laughing strode back into the living room to await their dinner slamming the door behind them both. I stood for a moment silently before I let myself drop down to the floor, the tears still dripping noisily down my face. This was how I lived now._

_~.~_

I shivered slightly at the memory last night brought to me before turning to look out of the window once again. I was surprised to find that we were here as I looked up at the white stone building which towered over the small, silver car I was sat in. She had driven me right to the school doors without a doubt checking to make sure I would go in and not make a run for it but as much as I wanted to, as much as I wanted to get away from her, from Daryl I wouldn't even dare and she knew that. I knew what I would get if I tried, there was no escape from this life. I quivered at that thought the Goosebumps forming up my arm.

"Daryl will pick you up after school." Grace snapped at me as I shook myself free of my thoughts and turned to get out of the car door.

"Its okay, I'll walk." I replied simply, thinking it would be a great chance to get some air and finally admire the new scenery.

I opened the car door and stood to get out but was immediately stopped as she painfully grabbed onto a handful of my hair stopping me from leaving. I couldn't help myself from letting out a painful whimper at her sudden grip on me.

"Daryl will pick you up after school!." She repeated through gritted teeth, her face just inches away from mine. "Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes." I mumbled quietly trying against my will to hold back the tears that were again threatening to make their appearance.

"Good now go, get out of my sight!" she spat as she pushed me out of the car.

I stumbled slightly out of the door and straightened myself out before making my way towards the main entrance which I hoped would lead me towards the schools office trying to fight back the tears that I felt were coming any minute now and surprisingly I managed to hold them back. I knew they would come later though, they always did. I could never hide from this, it was part of my life now.

I got a little bit lost on the way but it didn't take me long to find the place that I was looking for. I looked up nervously at the woman behind the desk and she glanced back at me, a kind smile spread across her face when I explained who I was. She seemed like such a nice woman and I felt myself wishing that everyone could be like her. I gave her all the information she needed and she handed me over everything I would be needing for my first day and wished me good luck. I turned around glancing quickly at my watch thinking I was already late for class but I was surprised to find I was actually 5 minutes early. It was only then that I noticed the strange boy staring at me not to far away from where I stood, he looked extremely unusual.

I had never seen anybody like him in my whole life before. He was extremely tall 6'5 at the least but possibly taller and he looked a lot older than me in fact he looked like he could be a teacher here but the way in which he was dressed proved otherwise. His eyes were hard to miss. Large and brown, the kind of eyes you could get lost in, in one quick glance and his mouth was turned up into a wide nervous smile. I couldn't understand why he was looking at me in the way which he was, it was as if him and me were the only people left in the room, in the whole world even. Like we were in a whole new world of our own completely. I looked down at my arm nervously thinking that it could be the reason behind stare but there was nothing showing so I knew instantly that this was not his reason. I continued to inspect myself as the boy continued to stare. He was really starting to make me feel uncomfortable now and I opened my mouth to speak but he got there before me.

"Hi I'm S-Seth" he stuttered nervously as he reached his hand out to shake my own.

I extended my hand towards his in return but instinctively flinched back when I felt the heat of his hand on mine. He was so hot, he had to be ill or something. I looked at him confused at the unnatural warmth that seemed to radiate from his body and he stared back at me intently his mouth now gaping open slightly. I swore I could hear his heart beating hard against his chest but I knew I had to be hearing things.

"Nicola" I replied anxiously before spinning around and running off in the opposite direction from where he stood.

I tried to stop myself from looking back but I couldn't, it felt like- like he had some sort of hold on me. I turned my head slightly looking back in the direction I had just ran from to find that he was still standing there watching me questionably in the distance.

"Weird." I mumbled to myself before turning back around and heading up towards my first class trying to work out the map the woman from the office had given me as I walked.

I took a left turn and then started upon the stairs when I noticed the 5 boys all obviously as early as I was walking in front of me. I felt my mouth gape open slightly as the realization swept through me, they all looked just like Seth. All so tall. I couldn't help but think to myself what they were feeding these boys here. One of them looked back at me and smiled before turning back to his conversation with the others. I let myself smile back realizing that the people here seemed to be very friendly and welcoming from what I had experienced in the past but then again maybe too friendly I thought to myself letting my mind wander back to the boy Seth. I couldn't help myself from letting out a smile at that thought. Maybe life was going to get better for me from now on.

My silent thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell erupting throughout the school and I was suddenly glad I had set off to class early as the corridors began to fill with students heading towards their classes. When I entered my first class for that day I noticed the 5 boys that had been walking in front of me sitting together in a group at the back of the classroom. They seemed to be discussing something seriously, their voices low. I took a seat at an empty desk along from them trying to listen in to their conversation but failing miserably. They quietened down when the teacher came in and began to call the mornings register, I couldn't help myself from letting out a gasp when I heard him call out Seth's name.

Why hadn't he come to class? I couldn't help but think I was responsible for his absence. I looked over at the group boys who I assumed to be his friends and was shocked to find that they were all now glancing over at me curiously and I realized that my body had suddenly stiffened at the mention of his name.

The rest of the lesson continued in silence but I couldn't help but notice the looks I kept receiving from the 5 boys who sat further along from me and was relieved when the bell suddenly rang marking the end of class. I stood up from my seat quickly as one of the boys who's name I had recently learned to be Jacob walked towards me anxiously with the 4 other boys standing closely behind him all looking in my direction. He opened his mouth to speak to me but before he got the chance to make a sound I found myself running away for the second time that day.


	2. Chapter 2

_I just wanted to quickly warn you all that this chapter is pretty disturbing near to the end so I'm sorry about that but it really is all needed to emphasize the pain she's going through._

_Chapter 2  
_

I didn't quite know why or how for that matter but there seemed to be some part of my relatively messed up mind that would just not let me as much as I protested against it stop thinking about him, of all of them actually but with Seth it was different. It was as if there was some sort of invisible pull drawing me closer and closer towards him and as much as I tried to stop, as much as I tried to get away from it, from him I just couldn't. They were all without a doubt unlike anybody I had ever set my eyes on before but that aspect instead of scaring me off only drew me further in to this strange hold they seemed to have upon me. I hadn't even spoken to the other boys just exchanged the odd glance or smile here and there, in fact I had even ran away from them and with Seth well as different as it seemed to feel around him than it did with the others we had only exchanged our names but there was just something about them all, something I seemed to be missing.

When I let my mind wander back to it I couldn't believe I had just ran away from Seth like that leaving him standing there all alone in the corridor. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks as I imagined how it must have looked. How rude I must have came across. After all he was only being friendly, welcoming even but when he touched me it wasn't only the heat which forced me to pull away so quickly. It was like an electric current had passed through his body to my own, like something was telling me that he was somewhat different than others, that he was impossible as it may sound.. The one. I had felt a feeling I had never yet until that moment experienced. A feeling of love. A feeling that someone cared for me.

But then he had failed to turn up for class and I couldn't help but think I was somehow responsible for his absence. Like everything was in some way linked and I was the chain that brought them together.

But why I blamed myself, why it appealed to me that everything was just one big chain of events that were somehow related, I honestly didn't quite know I mean really? How could this honestly have anything to do with me? I didn't even know these people.

How was he even to know that we would be sharing the same class together? It just didn't seem to make sense.

There were so many questions I needed to find answers to but no possible way to find out those answers. I couldn't ask him outright. I cringed at the embarrassment that doing so would bring to me. I had already embarrassed myself enough for one day for several days actually, but then my thoughts wandered off in a different direction.

I could have actually made a friend in this place. Someone that I could talk to, that could even within time help free me from the nightmare in which I was living, someone that could take away all the pain in which I had been forced to suffer but that was gone now, I had screwed up. I had let all chances of any of them outcomes disappear when I had run. If only I could just be brave then maybe, just maybe he would have been here with me right now or even better than that maybe all them years ago I could have stopped Grace and Daryl when I had the chance to.

There just seemed to be something about him though, something about Seth and it wasn't just the height or the unnatural heat for that matter, it wasn't even the unusual way he had acted around me, it was something else. There was something about him that I seemed to recognize but I just couldn't quite place my finger on it. I needed to find out though, only then would I even begin to feel at peace with myself. I knew though that doing so would mean having to be brave and that I didn't quite know if I could achieve.

And so after the bell had rang and I had embarrassingly might I add took off from the classroom away from the boy Jacob and his little or in this case large group of friends I pulled out my map and made my way towards my next class with nothing but set determination on my mind. I knew I could do this. I knew that if I set my mind to it I could be brave, I had to be. I had Biology next which in some sort of strange perhaps even twisted way only helped add to the courage that I was beginning to realize I had. I liked Biology, It was the one thing I actually seemed to be remotely good at it and I knew that after the class had finished I would be ready to face whatever came at me, whether it be good or bad.

On my way to class though it hit me almost straight away that I was going to have to walk past the corridor in which I had left Seth what seemed to be like only seconds ago but in reality I knew it was a lot longer. Unknown to myself why I was actually doing so I tried to scurry behind the other pupils in order to remain out of view of the corridor. I knew I was receiving a lot of confused glances from my new classmates and I even heard the word "freak" come up amongst several but for once it didn't seem to bother me what anybody else thought. I was too perplexed in what lay before my eyes. As I walked past the set of double glass doors I couldn't quite believe it when I seen him standing there but at least this time he was not alone so the image did not seem to look so strange to passers by. This time the 5 boys from my previous class, the ones who all looked so strangely like him were encircled around him each of them with almost identical joyful expressions across their faces as they all took turns patting him what seemed to be victoriously on the back. This of course only added to my list of unanswered questions. It didn't however surprise me that he was friends with them, I had suspected it as soon as I had first set eyes on them all.

But what I couldn't manage get my head around was the fact that he was still standing there, in the exact same spot I had left him alone. This wasn't down to me, it couldn't be, could it? There had to be something else, something I wasn't aware of.

I let out a frustrated sigh at the headache all these questions were beginning to give me and at that moment focussed only on trying to block him out of my mind , not wanting to waste another second thinking about a boy who I barely even knew, a boy who was frustrating me beyond the point in which I felt my head was going to explode. There were more important things in my life I had to worry about, for example what would be in store for me when I arrived home tonight, if I could even call it that because I knew there would be something, there always was, that would never stop. I tried to keep the tears at bay but I couldn't stop one from escaping out the corner of my eye and I wiped it away nervously before anybody got the chance to see.

"Calm down Nic" I comforted myself quietly "Your safe now"

And I was safe, for now but as soon as I walked back through the doors of the place in which I was supposed to call my home the danger would surround me again, creeping its way as it always did back into my life. I felt myself shudder slightly as the thought entered my head but shook it off quickly and pushed myself to walk into the classroom taking a seat at an empty desk which sat almost isolated in the middle of the room.

The teacher had yet to arrive and so I found myself sitting waiting for the lesson to begin. I normally tried to avoid situations such as this one, situations where I got the chance to think but just as my mind had began to wander I noticed out of the corner of my eye Seth enter the classroom and begin to walk in my direction staring at me as he had done before. Not now I thought to myself, he couldn't see me like this, not whilst I was on the verge of tears almost unable to hold them back. I didn't want anybody to see me like this but especially not him. I looked away as he took a seat beside me and suddenly I couldn't hold back the tears anymore that had been threatening to explode from the very first moment I had laid eyes on him. I turned around looking at him closely studying his every feature, the tears welling up even more in my eyes as I suddenly realized what it was about him that I recognized. Looking away from his eyes his face looked almost symmetrical to Daryl's and at that moment I knew I had to get out of here, out of this room, this school. I couldn't stand it anymore, I couldn't sit here beside him. I jumped up from my seat not even sparing a thought for my books and made my way towards the classroom door stopping only briefly to take one last look at the face of the boy who had ruined my life.

I seen him get up from his seat as I left a look of sheer panic spread across his face and I immediately without a second thought began to sprint down the corridor in the opposite direction. I didn't want to be anywhere near him, I couldn't be. I had to get away from him, from everyone.

When I eventually realized that he must have lost me I slowed down my pace and began to relax slightly finding myself in the place it had all begun. Coincidence I lied to myself, that's all it was. But I just couldn't seem to get rid of that image of when I had looked at him. He had looked so hurt at my reaction towards him and I just couldn't seem to bring myself to understand why he cared so much after seeing me only a small number of times but I realized then that I had to speak to him, I needed to explain that he couldn't do this anymore. He had to leave me alone. I didn't want to hurt him, even though I didn't know him very well I knew he was too good for that.

And so I finally got bored of walking aimlessly around the corridors and knew that if I spent anymore time at it then I would most likely get caught and sent back to class, I didn't want that so figuring that I could do with some fresh air to clear my head I walked outside and down the stone steps towards where if my map was correct the playing fields were. As soon as I got there I immediately regretted my decision of coming here as when I looked to my right I saw Seth sitting glumly on the steps not far from where I stood his head in his hands. I knew this was probably the only chance I had so I fought back against myself and turned to walk towards him the brave Nicola taking over my own fragile body. I didn't even have any idea of what I going to say, I hadn't prepared myself for such a sudden confrontation but when I reached him I was surprised to find that the words suddenly came from nowhere out of my lips.

"Seth… ehm I need to talk to you?" I mumbled quietly sounding more as if I was asking him a question rather than a request.

His head snapped up suddenly at the sound of my voice and he leaped up rushing over to where I stood enclosing the distance between us and placing his warm hands upon my shoulders shaking me gently back and forth.

"Nicola! Are you okay? You were upset…. Why? Was it me? Did I do something wrong? If I did then I'm really sor.." he cried, I didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the look on his face.

I didn't let him finish though, cutting him off halfway through his sentence. This was already hard enough for me to do and each word he spoke was only making the situation harder. I knew I was hurting him, I could tell by the look in his eyes although I didn't know how that could be. He didn't even know me.

"Seth.. Listen. I don't know who you are exactly or w-why you seem to have taken such an interest in me but please, you can't do this anymore, I can't see you." I mumbled softly and turned away from him immediately as soon as the words had left my mouth, the tears filling up in my eyes once again.

"But Nicola I-?" He began but I was already to far away to hear the end of his sentence

I looked back only when I knew I was a safe enough distance away that he wouldn't be able to see me and I crumpled at the image that lay before my eyes. He looked so torn, like part of him was missing. I felt guilty but how could I be friends with somebody who instead of freeing me from my nightmare was instead part of it.

I managed to tear my eyes away from him and turned back around continuing to drag myself away from here, the image of Seth failing to escape from my mind. I couldn't go back there, at least not today anyway.

After about 10 minutes of walking I realized that I was near home now and I was instantly glad to remember that Grace worked until after 5.00pm. God only knows how she would react if she found out I had returned from school early but I would start preparing her dinner early tonight. I would make her something really special, something that she would love and then maybe for once things wouldn't be so bad. I could only hope.

But I knew things were always to good to be true as when I rounded the corner and onto my street a familiar car pulled up beside me and although I knew it was utterly pointless I immediately found myself turning around to walk in the opposite direction I had just came from.

"Get in the car!" I heard the chilling voice say.

I didn't even need to look around to see who it belonged to. I already knew too well.

"Daryl I.."

"Get in the car Nic!"

I immediately did as I was told, sitting in the passenger seat beside him. There was no point in me fighting against him, it did more harm than good. Although it might seem impossible it was Daryl who forced me into the life of utter misery. The constant beatings from Grace seemed insignificant compared to the hell he had and continued to put me through. It was him I was afraid of.

"You know, my mom wont be very happy about this when I tell her will she?" he asked me smugly and although he already knew the answer to that question I shook my head back answering him but always refusing to meet his eyes.

He moved one hand from the steering wheel in a quick motion and grabbed my face in his hands forcing it upwards so I was looking directly into his cold black eyes.

"But you know, it doesn't have to be like that does it?" he asked again winking this time.

I knew instantly what this meant and I felt a lump form in my throat as I tried to swallow.

"Daryl please." I begged already knowing my weak attempt would be unsuccessful.

"Do you want my mom to find out?"

"No." I gulped the tears now streaming down my face and onto my lap.

"Well I guess we have our answer then don't we." he laughed his black eyes boring straight into mine.

Before I knew it we had arrived and he drew his car into the driveway before hopping out and after I got out after him locking it behind us both. We walked up to the doorway in silence and I found myself looking up into his eyes again. That's when I realized that him and Seth were nothing alike at all. The difference with Seth was that he could never be anything like the monster that stood before me right now, no matter how hard he tried. If only I hadn't been so stupid then none of this would be happening right now, I would still be at school. I would be safe, with the boy who I couldn't kid myself anymore actually made me feel safe.

But here I was once again, waiting for the hell to pass over

Once he had unlocked the front door Daryl grabbed my hand roughly in his and pulled me inside after him. He locked the door behind us and pushed me up against it pressing his cold hard lips against mine fiercely. He locked his arms tightly around my waist and when I tried to struggle free he only tightened his grip around me and began to lead me upstairs and into his open bedroom door pushing me roughly down and onto his bed. I trembled as he moved his hands lower down my body and waited for my nightmare to end.


	3. Chapter 3

_I just wanted to let you all know about this song quickly if you haven't heard it. Its called **To Love Again** and its by** Alesha Dixon**. Its one of my favourite songs right now and I was listening to it today whilst typing this up and I could not believe how well it fits with this fanfiction, so you should seriously all have a listen to it._

_Chapter 3  
_

I woke up early the next morning, very early for me in fact, it seemed unnatural. I wasn't usually a morning sort of person but I knew this wasn't down to the good nights sleep I wished it could be. I struggled to get out from underneath the heavy covers that seemed to be slowly suffocating me and looked down gasping in horror as my eyes caught sight of the dark purple bruises which were rapidly beginning to appear over my body. I whimpered loudly as I tried to force myself up from where I lay, not quite being able to register the unbearable pain. I felt it more as I stood though, staggering towards the mirror forcing myself to take a look at the damage I really had been inflicted of. I didn't recognize the stranger who stared back at me, this couldn't be me I lied to myself… but it was, there was no kidding myself. The dark purplish bruises formed all the way up my arms and legs and a deep crimson red gash lay painfully across my forehead. I winced as the memories from the night before suddenly found their way back to me.

~.~

_I heard the handle turn in the door downstairs as I lay silently sobbing on my bed . Crap I thought glancing quickly towards the clock that sat by my bedside. It was already 5.15pm. Grace had arrived home from work. I couldn't believe how fast the time had passed after my nightmare had finally came to a close, well for now at least. I had lost track of how many times I had been made to suffer through this ordeal now though that in a repulsive sort of way I had actually became used to the torture that he put me through, but I still couldn't stop the tears which followed. They were something that would never end, no matter how hard I tried to stop them._

_What had I ever done to deserve this life?_

_"Nicola where are you?!" My question was answered as she shouted on me from downstairs what had to be just seconds later. I couldn't not admit that the sound of her voice sent a chilling shiver down my spine with every word she spoke._

_"Just c-coming." I replied mumbling unsure if my words would actually be heard and quickly wiped away the last of my remaining tears before turning to make my way down the stairs where I knew she was already waiting for me. I didn't know what to expect when I got down there, I couldn't think of any reason why she would be unhappy with me, not that she knew of at least._

_I lingered outside in the hallway for a short moment, taking in a deep breath of air trying to find the courage to take that one step forward. She was standing with her back to me when I eventually made my move. This was a bad sign._

_"Why did you leave school today?" the chilling voice came almost immediately after I had took my hesitant step inside the room._

_I gasped slightly and took a quick, nervous glance in the direction where Daryl stood smugly behind his mom a large, menacing smirk spread across his face. I couldn't quite bring myself to believe that he had told her but then again maybe I should have been expecting it. It wasn't out of character of him to do such a thing as I had already experience many times before._

_I couldn't answer, I couldn't seem to find my voice. Instead I stood silently staring down at my fidgeting hands not knowing how any words could even make a difference._

_"I said why did you leave school today?" The question came again with the only difference that this time she was yelling and I knew that it was time for me to speak up even though I had already made it pretty clear to myself that there would be no hope in any answer I could provide her with._

_"I'm s-sorry" I stuttered anxiously making up the useless excuse I would give her in my head as I went along "I-I wasn't feeling to good."_

_As I had already known my pathetic response was no use. Her face was flushed red with anger now and I knew what was coming next, I had experienced this too many times before for it to turn out any other way than I was used to. She grabbed a fistful of my hair in her hand and flung me across the room, not sparing any last thought for my safety. When I dropped I banged my head forcefully off the side of the counter and let out an agonizing scream as I felt the sticky, red blood trickle down the side of my face. I managed to force my eyes open in a desperate search of some way of escape only to find her standing menacingly above me and before I had the chance to retaliate I felt the darkness envelope me as I let her strong force take over my body._

~.~

When the tears began to fall noisily from my eyes at the pain even the memory managed to bring to me I didn't stop them as I usually would, instead I focused on remembering something my mum had told me when I was little. I'll always remember the day clearly, I had fallen off my bike after only seconds of finally being able to ride by myself and she had scooped me up in her arms and held me close to her as I sobbed and told me how it was good to cry once in a while, it helped to make the pain disappear. I couldn't help but wonder if her and dad knew the reasons behind my tears now. I wondered if they cried too whilst they were forced to watch the horrors their little girl had been left behind with.

I shook off the memory that would be sure to leave me in a state if I though about it any longer, although I knew it was good to be able to remember them and the times we shared together I didn't like to think about my mom or dad. I missed them both too much. After a short moment I finally managed to pull myself back from the past and took one last hopeless glance in the mirror in front of me before making my way back over towards my bed where I lay silently for the next couple of hours. My thoughts consisted mainly of Seth, the boy who although I was yet to even speak properly to I already felt a connection with. Deep in thought, I couldn't stop myself from remembering how horrible I had been to him yesterday and I made a quick mental note to myself that I would make it up to him today. It was no surprise that I had to go to school today, Grace had pretty much made that clear last night.

The hours passed by quickly and I soon found it was time to get back up again. I winced as I stood but tried to push the pain aside as I began to get ready for school. I knew that I was going to have to make do with a jumper today, my blouse from yesterday was in no state to wear and I had no other clean clothes that would cover the new markings that lay upon my arms. It took me longer than usual to get ready because of the unbearable pain that shot through my body every time I made even the slightest movement, but when I was I slowly made my way downstairs and felt a sudden sense of déjà vu as I walked into the kitchen finding the exact same scene as I had done the previous morning. She, much to my embarrassment drove me right to the school doors again and it was hard not to notice the people staring as they walked past the car but the one in particular who caught my eye was Seth as he walked up towards the school with his all relatively large group of friends and I looked away as he caught my gaze blushing slightly as I turned around to face Grace.

"You will stay in school today do you understand?" she spat as my eyes finally locked with hers.

"Yes." I mumbled simply in reply, so quietly that I wondered at first if she had even heard me but after a moments hesitation she spoke again.

"Daryl can't pick you up tonight so your going to have to just walk but.. I'll find out if you leave early."

I turned away from her as soon as she shooed at me to leave and found myself struggling to get out of the car door. The pain was worse than I had first imagined, my body ached all over and although I knew I was not to leave school early I had no idea how I was going to last throughout the day. I pushed that thought to the side though as my eyes suddenly met with Seth's, I looked away at first nervously, unsure of how his reaction towards me would be but felt a sudden wash of relief fill through my body when he purposely stood in my path and smiled down at me warmly. There was no way in hell that I deserved his kindness, not after the way I had reacted towards him yesterday but I couldn't deny that I was glad of it. He suddenly turned back around quickly and I felt my heart race slightly at the thought of him leaving so soon but relaxed as he raised his hand in the direction of his friends who immediately burst into a fit of laughter amongst themselves. Strange people I thought silently to myself but I couldn't help the wide smile that spread across my face. I was glad to find that he hadn't listened to a word I had said to him yesterday but I still felt guilty, but I also felt comfortable around him now too. Maybe, just maybe he could be the one to free me after all.

"Seth.. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am about yesterday." I whined when he turned around again dropping my head shamefully.

He took my face gently between his warm hands and slowly lifted my head up towards his grinning a cheeky smile at me in response to my words, the kind of smile which wouldn't fail to make even the coldest of peoples hearts melt and began to walk by my side refusing to lift his gaze from mine. I still couldn't even begin to understand why he acted this way around me but I couldn't deny it, It didn't make me uncomfortable anymore, actually in a way I sort of liked it.

"Don't worry about it." he answered me genuinely "You were upset."

"Thank you." I murmured quietly "you know… for being so understanding."

"If you don't mind me asking though." he continued "why were you upset?"

I noticed that his voice filled up in concern as the question left his lips and it honestly felt as if he really cared about me. As nice as it all felt it confused me. This boy had met me only yesterday and I hadn't exactly to say the least treated him as he ought to have been treated but it was as if that didn't even matter to him, like he couldn't care less.

"I just …remembered someone." I answered him hesitantly not wanting to go into the details of my oh so tragic life.

He was silent for a short moment as if he was registering this, mixed emotions fleeting across his face before he spoke again

"Well you know if you ever need to talk." he replied smiling down at me "then I'll always be here."

"Thanks." I answered returning the smile he had given me but was startled as he spoke again.

"What the hell Nic! What happened to your head?" he shouted a bit to loudly for my liking and I quickly turned around nervously but thankfully when I looked nobody was even paying the slightest attention to us.

"Oh that." I stifled out a laugh "Just me being clumsy."

We walked the rest of the way to class in silence after that and I was happy to find that Seth wasn't the kind who pressed for details. I liked that about him. After a short moment we finally reached the top floor where our classroom was and he took a seat beside me like he had done yesterday but this time I was glad of it. As strange as it may sound It felt as if he belonged there beside me and I suddenly couldn't stop the warm longing feeling inside my chest as I looked up and into his large brown eyes. He moved his hand slowly placing it on the side of my waist, the other he used to stroke the hair from my face and before I was even aware of what I was doing, before I could even snap myself out of it I felt myself leaning in to kiss him.

"Good morning class" Mr Mason our Biology teacher cleared his throat as he entered the room.

I immediately snapped out of my trance, my mouth open wide in shock as I looked up towards Seth. He gazed back at me his mouth parted slightly, his smoldering eyes filled with obvious lust and I forced myself to turn away embarrassed at what I had just done. I couldn't believe it, it was a completely out of character thing for me to do. I could feel myself going beetroot red but things were about to get a lot worse as Mr Mason spoke once more from the front of the room.

"Ah… Miss Taylor, Mr Clearwater? Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?

I could hear the rest of our classmates snickering amongst themselves as I leant down to reach for my bag trying to hide my embarrassment and began to remove my books but was interrupted when he spoke again, this time only to me.

"Miss Taylor? I'm not sure if you have been made aware of the school rules here but non uniform jumpers are not allowed in this school, take it off please."

I gasped loudly as he spoke these words. How could I take it off? I couldn't, there was no way. I glanced around anxiously my eyes meeting Seth's as he looked down at me a look of confusion spread across his face. A stray tear rolled down my cheek at the though of everybody finding out my shameful secret and I looked back up towards Mr Mason nervously as he spoke again.

"Miss Taylor? He asked again a slight edge of irritation to his voice this time.

"I-I cant sir." I mumbled as more tears began to fill my already wet eyes.

I looked away from him meeting Seth's gaze again who looked back at me this time with some sort of lingering suspicion in his eyes but I couldn't help but notice the worry that they also held. I stood up from my seat running towards the door as I had done yesterday, forcing myself not to look back this time. I hadn't even realized that Seth had followed me out until his voice echoed from behind me making me jump.

"What's going on Nic?" he asked curiously placing his warm arms around my waist as he looked deep into my eyes as if he was trying to find out some sort of lingering meaning in them.

I flinched as he touched me but failed to answer his question as I began to sob uncontrollably into his open arms. He kept his eyes on me the whole time and when I turned up to face him, a pained expression spread across his face like it hurt him to see me this way and he held me tighter in his arms holding me close to his warm body. I winced suddenly at the pain that shot through my body when he done this and he released his grip from me immediately a look of horror forming across his face at the thought of hurting me. As soon as he let me go I felt the shock wash through me as my legs gave way beneath me and I fell to the ground banging my head off the hard concrete when I done so. The only noise I could hear was Seth's gasp as he knelt down beside me and I forced my eyes open to find him leaning over me, My mouth opened wide in shock as I watched the tears spill from his own eyes and as I looked down I realized suddenly that my fall wasn't the only thing that had caused his reaction. I gasped as I noticed that my fall had forced my trouser leg up slightly revealing the dark purple bruises which lay at the bottom of my leg. I felt his hands move to my jumper and I struggled to push him away from me but he didn't budge. He pulled the sleeve of my jumper up to reveal the same dark bruises covering the width and length of my arm.

"I'm so sorry Nic." He cried, his tears only making my own appear again.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted back at him, the tears almost blinding me as I scrambled up from where I lay only to be forced back into the comfort of Seth's warm arms. As much as I wanted to be mad at him right now, as much as I wanted to push him away I couldn't and so I let him hold me, both of us sobbing silently together into each others arms.


	4. Chapter 4

_Just a quick __thank you to all of you who have reviewed this so far and all of you who have added to your alerts and favourites. Your all amazing and your reviews really do encourage me to keep on writing. Also this is my longest chapter so far!  
_

_Chapter 4_

**Please review and let me know what you think, any improvements I could make or any ideas/suggestions you might have for future chapters. I love to hear what you think.**

The time passed and eventually we found ourselves surrounded by the curious faces of our classmates who walked by us as we sat silently together in the corridor, Seth holding me tightly in the comfort of his arms. Not one of them said a word though, not even Jacob, Quil, Embry, Paul or Jared decided to speak up. They each looked at Seth sympathetically as they passed but continued to walk glancing back at us only a few times in curiosity. I didn't care about the looks we were receiving, they didn't bother me as they normally would have done. All I cared about now, at this precise moment was that I was here in Seth's arms where I knew I was safe. It felt strange, like somehow I belonged here, like there was sort of some invisible pull forcing us together, but I knew that I never wanted him to let go. I wanted time to freeze here, no more pain, no more nightmares, just me and him together like from this moment I knew it should be.

We sat in silence, no movement, no words but it felt oddly comfortable regardless. However It was hard to ignore the feeling that he wanted to say something, but if that really was the case then he managed to hold it back well. It would come eventually though, I felt Id known that since the beginning, but I wouldn't speak up. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell anyone.

I knew it had been too good to be true, like everything in my life always was. The moment had been lost when our silence was broken and Seth finally found the courage to speak what I'd known was on his mind.

"What happened to you Nic? Who done this to you?" he asked straight out no hesitation to his voice, his hand gliding gently over the places where my bruises lay at their worst.

I shifted in his arms, positioning myself to look up at him placing a confused look upon my face in pretence, like I didn't have a clue what he was talking about but he could see right through my little act. I knew that straight away, as soon as his eyes met with mine.

"Nicola." he sighed in frustration, his face scrunched up to show the same emotion "Don't pretend like nothings going on." he tilted my head around gently to face him again "I'm not stupid."

"Seth.. I-I really don't know what your talking about." I replied as I moved out the grip of his warm arms and stood up shaking slightly on my feet as I did so.

He copied my movement immediately jumping up beside me, placing his arms around my waist to steady me, scared I was going to fall at any moment. I tried to ignore the warm longing feeling that spread inside my body again when he touched me and much to my disadvantage he seemed to notice. He moved his hand gently to the small of my back, his hand scorching the skin where my jumper had ridden up slightly. I could feel my heart thumping hard against my chest, my breaths coming out in short sharp gasps as he leaned his head in towards me, tracing my neck slowly with his lips.. "Please" he whispered softly inside my ear, sending Goosebumps up each of my arms.

I fought against myself to pull away, wanting more than anything to just give in and feel his lips against mine, but reality always seemed to force its way back into my life when I wanted it least.

"Seth.. Please" I murmured reluctantly somehow managing to find the strength inside of me to pull away from him. "Look…. This is really not what you think, you jumped to conclusions" I lied wishing that I could just give in and tell him, knowing that he would know what do to, knowing that he could help me, but I couldn't. Not now, not ever.

"Why are you lying to me?" he asked his eyes filling up with pain as the words left my lips.

It hurt me to hurt him like this but there as no way I could ever tell him the truth, not if I didn't want to face the consequences of this secret being opened to anyone but myself. This was something that had to stay hidden. Everybody had their secrets and this was mine. Nobody would ever find out. They couldn't.

"I'm not lying!" I snapped viciously my voice unrecognizable even to myself as I turned around to move away from him but he reached out grabbing my wrist gently in his hand and pulled me back around to face him.

"Then tell me honestly Nic… if what your saying is true, if nobody has hurt you then how did this happen?" He asked sternly pulling up the sleeve of my jumper to reveal my bruises as if I had no recollection that they even existed.

"I-I fell." I replied hesitantly not meeting his eyes as I spoke, pulling my arm out of his grip and putting the sleeve of my jumper back to its original position, scared that someone might pass by and see.

He nodded, folding his arms across his chest as if my reaction to his question proved exactly the point he was trying to make " Ok then ..so what about this?" he asked again gesturing to the deep gash that lay across my forehead.

"Seth, I told you about that earlier." I sighed, pausing for a moment to take in a quick deep breath as I tried to force back the emotions that out of nowhere seemed to suddenly be taking control of me.

"Don't be scared." his words came softly as he pulled me closer to him. "You don't have to hide this. I'm here, I'll look after you."

"You don't know what your saying!" I yelled back at him the emotions overpowering me as I let the tears fall silently from my eyes "There's nothing to hide."

I spun around turning my back on him, hiding my tears as I ran towards the door at the far end of the corridor. I didn't know whether or not he was following me, I wasn't brave enough to turn around and look. Part of me, the selfish part wished that he was just so I could feel him wrap his arms around me as he reassured me that this would all work out, that everything would be okay, but I knew he wasn't and my heart sank as soon as I heard his voice sound in the distance from behind me.

"Don't do this Nic." his voice echoed, breaking slightly as my name left his lips. "Don't hide the truth."

"Leave me alone Seth." I murmured quietly, trying to hide the pain from showing in my _own_ voice.

I paused for the shortest of seconds before I finally found the courage to take one quick look behind me, my eyes searching for his briefly as I pushed at the door in front of me, but the image I had been looking for was not the one I was faced with. Jacob and Paul stood close by his side now, their arms locked around him tightly as they dragged him backwards in the opposite direction from where I stood frozen. His body shook violently before my eyes, his hands lay out in front of him quivering in what looked like anger, but could have been pain as he gave up and let them drag him away. I felt my mouth fall open in horror at the picture that lay before my eyes, never in my life had I seen someone act in this way before, it was frightening but painful to watch, like he had no way to escape from this sudden rush of emotion that ran through him. But I couldn't compare my life with his, not while the image still lay fresh in front of me. I couldn't think straight, I pulled my eyes away from him and left the image behind me.

~.~

The rest of the day seemed to pass by unbearably slowly after that. Much to my relief Seth hadn't turned up for our next class together and neither had Jacob or Paul, I was worried yes but I couldn't deny that I was frightened too… but more to the point, I was left receiving the strangest of looks from Embry, Quil and Jared. Almost welcoming, but what were they welcoming me to? I didn't think I could take anymore questions today, especially ones that lets face it I was never going to find the answers to, so I was relieved when Mrs Monroe finally turned up being already 10 minutes late and began our lesson. I felt I could breath again no longer feeling their eyes watching me.

We were told that we would be working in groups from now on, discussing the history of the Quileute's and their legends which we would eventually make into presentations and deliver to the rest of the class. I was sort of looking forward to this project, I wasn't very good when it came to having these sort of discussions but I thought it might be a good chance to meet some new people here and I wasn't going to turn down the opportunity. Mrs Monroe began to call out our groups, putting people who worked well with each other together or so she claimed. I could tell she was only doing it this way to keep the peace. People didn't want to be split up from their friends for the rest of the semester, but I wasn't complaining. At least this way I wouldn't have to have to suffer the embarrassment of nobody choosing me, but then she called my name and my happiness vanished.

"Nicola, I think I'll put you with… Embry, Quil, Jared and Kim, yes I think you'll fit right in with them."

Great I thought to myself, just great, exactly what I needed. Don't get me wrong the girl Kim seemed nice enough, she had always smiled when I passed her in the corridor and she seemed like someone who would help you out if you needed it, but the other three…I sighed and stood up, picking up my bag from beside my desk. The four of them already sat in a small group together and I felt as if I was somehow intruding but I walked towards them anyway and sank down into an empty chair beside Kim who smiled at me widely.

"Hey Nicola!." she smiled enthusiastically. "I'm Kim… but yeah ehm I guess you probably already know that." She dropped her head halfway through her sentence, her cheeks flushing red as she realized the mistake she'd made.

I smiled back at her nervously and glanced down at my hands fidgeting slightly as she began to speak again.

"This is Jared." she introduced him leaning back in her seat as if I'd be able to see him better but she didn't need to, he towered over her as it was. Nobody could fail to see the love between the two of them as he reached out to grab her hand smiling widely as if he was hearing her voice for the first time and I suddenly felt jealous of the relationship they had together. She meant everything to him and vice versa, anybody who couldn't see that was blind.

"And this is Embry and Quil." she continued as she hesitantly looked away from Jared, like he would disappear as soon as she had turned her back on him. "I've heard so much about you, its so good to finally meet you properly."

And suddenly I was paying full attention, my eyes snapped up from my hands to her face where she had her hand clamped over her mouth, fully aware of her mistake.

"I've heard so much about you" what did that mean? I noticed Jared, Quil and Embry glance towards her anxiously from the corner of my eye as I turned around to speak for the first time.

"What do you mean, you've heard so much about me?" I asked hesitantly, confused.

She looked towards the three boys apologetically before giving me her full attention.

"There's just been a few people talking about how… you're new here." she mumbled quietly, her slight hesitance proving to me that she was lying.

I was confused but I tried to pushed it to the back of my mind thinking that it probably wasn't even anything worth worrying about. She'd more than likely heard the stories from earlier and hadn't wanted to upset me by bringing it up, that was all.

I worked in silence for what was left of the lesson whilst the others mumbled quietly amongst each other. They made the effort to include me in their conversation but I couldn't keep up with them, I had to give it to them, they certainly knew what they were doing whereas I didn't have a clue so I was relieved when the bell finally rang and I quickly gathered up my things practically jumping from my seat. I couldn't get out of here quick enough.

"Hey Nicola." Kim shouted after me as I reached the door. "Do you need any help finding your next class?"

"No its ok" I replied giving her a small smile. "I think I know where I'm going, but thanks anyways."

"Well how about you join us for lunch then?" she asked refusing to give up on finding a way to spend time with me.

"Yeah ok, I guess I could do that" I told her and gave her a small wave before turning to head for my English class.

Unlike earlier the classes up until lunchtime went by unbearably quickly due to what I figured was most likely the nerves of spending lunch with Seth's friends. I thought about not going, it wouldn't be difficult to draw up some sort of excuse but I really wanted to fit in here and Kim seemed to making such an effort to include me, I'd feel bad if I let her down so I walked confidently into the cafeteria after the bell had gone and scanned the crowd of faces briefly. I spotted them immediately, it was hard not to notice them. I began to make my way over to where they were sat joking quietly amongst themselves when I seen Seth sit down beside them his gaze not lifting from me the whole time he moved. So he had decided to show up I thought and I suddenly changed my mind about joining them, not feeling very hungry anymore, heading back towards the door I had just came through ignoring Seth calling my name as I walked. I didn't know where I was going but I noticed the door for the girls toilets from the corner of my eye and figured it would be the last place he would look.

~.~

I didn't know how long I had been sat here for, just staring into space, lost in my thoughts but when I looked down at my watch I realized though it was a lot longer than I had imagined. I'd missed half of my maths class! I had obviously missed the bell, locked away from everybody inside here.

"Shit!" I cursed unlocking the door and began running towards my classroom taking two steps at time up the stairs.

All I could do was apologize when I arrived late interrupting the practice test everybody had been given out. Mr Kelly mumbled something quietly as he handed me a paper and gestured over towards an empty seat. I sighed as I walked over and sat down beside Seth his tensed body relaxing when his eyes met mine briefly. I tried to avoid making eye contact with him but that was better said then done, it was hard not to take a quick glance in his direction every now and then seeing as his eyes never left me the whole time, I don't think he wrote a single answer down on his sheet.

After what seemed like a very long half hour I was relieved when the bell finally rang and I quickly set off on my way home for the first time with a smile on my face as I remembered that I would have the house to myself for a bit until Grace got home.

As soon as I got through the front door I ran straight upstairs to my room and changed into my sweats, pulling a couple of textbooks from my bag so I could begin the homework we'd been assigned. I found the work on the Quileute Legends very interesting although I was absolutely no good at separating all the different pieces of information, but I promised myself I would find out more about them.

"Nicola!" I jumped as the screeching voice echoed through me, I hadn't even heard her come in . "get down here now!".

I walked unsteadily down the stairs placing a calm smile across my face to hide the nervous one that should have instead been showing

"You wanted to see me?" I asked quietly as I walked into the kitchen and leant up against the counter top.

"Why were you _crying_ at school today?" she asked suddenly out of nowhere, emphasizing the word crying with complete disgust in her voice.

"I-I just got… upset." I replied hesitantly unsure if this was the right answer or not, refusing to make any eye contact with her "How do you know about that?"

"How do I know?!" she replied shouting back at me. "How do I know? Because your bloody teacher called me that's how I know! I swear Nicola if you have said a word to anyone..!"

"I haven't told anybody." I replied honestly the tears beginning to drip silently down my face.

She slowly walked towards me a look of sheer disgust lingering in her eyes and brought her hand down on my cheek as she slapped me hard across the face leaving a stinging sensation in the place where her hand came in contact with my skin.

"Stop being such a baby!" she shouted the words echoing throughout the room.

I pushed away from her, running from the room my hands clutching at my face as I made my way up the stairs and into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I cowered against the bathroom door sobbing noisily as she banged her fists hard against it shouting at me to come out.

"Come out and face me then Coward! She yelled a slightly amused tone to her voice.

My sobs became louder and she laughed as she heard them.

"You'll have to come out sooner or later." her last words stuck inside my head.

Why was I still alive, why was I here I thought sobbing uncontrollably now.

That's when I noticed them sitting on top of the bathroom cabinet. A pair of sharp silver scissors . I scrambled up from the floor, almost blinded by my own tears and stumbled over to where they lay gripping them tightly in my hand. I thought of Seth and how he told me he would look after me, that he was there for me but then I thought of Grace, of Daryl and I couldn't bare to live in a world where they controlled me anymore. I held the scissors tighter in my hand and placed the sharp edge of them against my pale bruised skin stabbing gently at first into my arm and watched as the blood trickled down slowly. I forced myself to push harder but the pain was unbearable, I couldn't do it, not this way. I sobbed harder now as the pain made it almost impossible to move, my good arm sorting through the contents inside the cabinet where I found what I was looking for. I opened the lid of the small white box that I now held in my aching hand and swallowed the contents inside not for one moment thinking against it. I let myself fall back down against the door and waited, the tears still falling gently as my eyelids began to droop. I pictured Seth, I hoped he would understand. Then my eyes flickered gently to a close and I didn't let myself attempt to open them again.

Death was peaceful.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Guys! Sorry this took a little longer than usual to get up, I've been very busy lately getting ready for Christmas! I'm far too excited for it. I'll try my hardest to get another chapter up but if not then Merry Christmas! I hope all your wishes come true :)_

_Chapter 5_

**Seth P.O.V**

I sat quietly by myself in Sam and Emily's front room completely still and silent, head in my hands as everyone around me kept themselves busy, trying I guessed to keep out of my way. It was hard for me to watch them all with the ones they loved. I tried to make them disappear but I couldn't seem to force away the images that were already stuck inside my head.

Quil sat across from me with little Claire sitting quietly in awe upon on his lap as he read her a story from her favourite book; Jacob I could hear laughing outside in the back yard as he played a game of tag with Renesmee; Jared and Kim were wrapped tightly in each others arms as they sat in a peaceful silence together, watching a movie and Emily was cooking in the kitchen, Sam holding her tightly around the waist as she worked. The only two who weren't completely loved up here in this almost perfect picture were Paul and Embry who in this case were the complete opposite as they fought over who's turn it was to use the truck next, but I knew that if he could then Paul would be with Rachel so it was really only Embry.

And then there was me. I was in love with the most beautiful girl in the whole entire universe but those feelings weren't mutual, in fact it felt as if she more or less hated me. All I wanted to do was keep her safe, look after her, but right now she was avoiding me as if I was a monster, I almost smiled at that last thought. I longed to hold her in my arms, to protect her from her nightmares. She was all I wanted in this world and I wasn't going to stop at anything until I had her…

But there was something that she wasn't telling me, all those bruises on her arms and legs, the mark upon her head. Of course I had my suspicions, it didn't take a genius to know that something was out of place but she wouldn't tell me and I didn't want to force it out of her. Maybe I had pushed too hard this morning, she had avoided me ever since but I needed to know, how could I take care of her if she wouldn't tell me? I caught her looking over several times in class but that was as far as she would go. It had made my heart leap to catch her glancing over at me like that but I longed to hold her, to protect her.

I could feel the sympathetic eyes rest upon me on several occasions, they all knew what I was going through, what I was feeling, they had seen it when I phased but there was nothing they could say or do that would bring me out of the painful hole I had dug myself into. Only she could do that.

It felt as if my heart had been ripped painfully from my chest leaving nothing but a deep, dark hole behind it. My love for her beat anything else I had once cared about, she was my soul mate, the one I was destined to be with. I only wished that she understood how much I needed her, how much she needed me even if she hadn't quite realized it yet. There had to be a way, some way in which I could make her mine. I couldn't just give up, I wouldn't.

I knew it didn't have to be this way, I didn't have to be… A lover to her. I could be her friend, her protector… I could even act as a brother but my feelings were strong, stronger than I imagined the feelings of an imprint would ever be. I knew what I wanted, what I needed, but the decision didn't lie in my hands.

"Dinners ready!" Emily's shout interrupted me from my thoughts, but these words no longer held any meaning to me.

I could feel their curious eyes resting on me hopefully but I couldn't please them, I seemed to have lost the large appetite I had once held .

"Come on Seth mate you gotta eat something." Jared tried unsuccessfully.

I didn't reply, I couldn't find the words they wanted to hear. I remained in the same position I had been in since I had arrived here failing to move not even an inch until suddenly, unexpectedly I began to feel the loss inside of me grow bigger, deeper like even more of the life was being sucked out of me. I immediately jumped to my feet as the feeling came. I knew that this wasn't normal, something wasn't right.

"Seth?" Jacob called questioningly sensing the pain in my eyes, but the words came too late, I was already gone.

The tree's shot past me in a swift, colourful motion as I passed them, waiting till I was completely under their cover before removing my clothes and attaching them to the cord that still hung loosely around my ankle. As soon as they were secure enough I phased, I couldn't waste any time that I might not have.

I wasn't alone, Leah's thoughts lingered hesitantly in my head. She hadn't joined us for dinner, what with Sam and Emily's marriage becoming a closer event.

_Alright baby bro, what's up?_

I tried to ignore her, not wanting to be faced with any distractions as I raced forwards. Something wasn't right, I could feel it. It was like the hole I had dug myself into had suddenly got deeper, forcing me further inside.

_Oh._

That was the last I heard from Leah as I raced through the trees dodging stray branches as I ran. I could only assume that she had phased and had ran back to tell Sam what she had heard and seen through my eyes. He would understand, I knew that. Not only because he was alpha but because he was as much in love with Emily as I was with Nicola, I was sure he would know what this was.

I was nearly there now, I could feel the ground sloping downwards. I was ashamed to admit it but I knew where she lived. I had followed her here after school today but had left only a couple of minutes later. I meant no harm by it, I had only wanted to know where she stayed, where I could find her if I needed to. If I hadn't then I may not have known where to begin when that dreadful feeling had swept its way through my body. I had a feeling though that the pull of my imprint would lead me to wherever she was.

I phased back now, still under the cover of the trees and quickly threw on my clothes before running out into the open and down the small, isolate street that led towards her house. Only seconds later I was at her door banging my fists loudly against the wooden door frame. I waited. No reply. Well that sucks I thought hesitating for a brief moment before turning swiftly around and walked back up the pathway stopping when I reached the black, metal gate. I turned, my eyes narrowing and ran towards the door kicking it down and out of its place with a snap.

"Nic?" I shouted rushing through the dark opening, my voice echoing off the walls of the hallway

"Nicola, where are you?"

Again no reply.

I searched the rooms downstairs thoroughly but it looked as if nobody had been here in a long time, confused I started upon the stairs turning every handle I came across before I eventually found the room I had been looking for, but the girl I longed to see was not inside. I gazed silently around the room for a short moment before making my way slowly across the pale, carpeted floor to the bed where I sat down and looked around the space in front of me. It was so neat and tidy, everything in order, nothing disrupted. I was scared to touch anything, scared to leave any mess behind me.

I stared around the room a little longer before standing up, sighing as I turned to leave through the door at the other side. I was about to make my way back downstairs, thinking I must have missed something when I noticed the door, half hidden at then end of the corridor. How could I have missed that I thought and started towards it grabbing the metal handle tightly in my grip. It was locked.

"Nic? Nicola are you in there? I asked softly, tapping lightly against the wooden door frame but like before I received no reply.

My heart began to beat faster and faster against by chest, my breaths coming out in sharp gasps as the terror washed over me. Something wasn't right here, something really wasn't right. I could feel it, I could sense that she was in danger. I dropped down to my knee's, peeking through the small opening at the bottom of the door. I could only roughly make out the shape against it, a figure leaning against the doorway on the other side. The panic immediately rose inside of me. I knew it was her, my Nicola.

The tears overcame me, spilling from my eyes as I banged on the door uncontrollably.

"Nic!" I screamed.

I jumped when the reply came, but it wasn't her. It wasn't the voice I wanted to hear.

"Seth!" Sam's booming voice drifted from downstairs.

I sobbed harder now as I crumpled to the floor outside the door she had fallen against, ignoring the heavy footsteps that began to get closer and closer to where I lay until they came from right above me and I looked up. Sam towered over me, Jacob and Leah by his side.

"Take him downstairs." Sam ordered, the alpha command clear in his voice.

"No! Don't touch me." I cried as the arms of my sister and my friend lifted me gently from where I lay "I need to help her!"

They carried me down the stairs, their arms tightening around me as I struggled against their hold and set me down in a small wooden chair.

"Seth, listen she'll be okay. shh calm down." Leah's unusually gentle voiced soothed.

My whole body was shaking now, my hands quivering in front of me. Leah tried to relax me, rubbing soothing circles on my back but stopped abruptly, her eyes fixed intently on something behind us both. I spun around following her gaze to see Sam, my Nicola in his arms walking slowly, carefully down the stairs, her body limp and lifeless. I jumped to my feet, chasing after Sam as he turned out of the doorway and down the path pacing quickly towards the gate. I pushed around him, stopping directly in front of his path causing him to stop in front of me and took her carefully from his arms staring down at her cold dead body.

"Be careful with her Seth." He warned me. "We need to take her to a hospital."

"What? You mean she's still alive?" I asked and I could feel the hope crawling its way back through my body.

"Barely." he replied simply.

I felt a sudden sense of relief wash through me. I had thought she was dead, I still couldn't hear her heart beat. I had wanted to die too when I seen her in his arms, so lifeless. I would die, but as long as she was still here with me I would never let go.

"I'm here Nic." I sobbed running my fingers gently through her soft brown hair. "Stay with me sweetheart."

I didn't let her go as I slid into the back of Sam's truck which was parked just a little up the road from her house, I never wanted to let her go again, I couldn't. She was here now, where she belonged and I was going to look after her, I would protect her now.

We raced through the streets of La push, crossing the border into forks and to the hospital up there. Time was precious. She was still breathing, she was still alive but Sam had warned me that if we weren't quick enough then it could be to late. I urged him to go faster as we raced towards the hospital coming to a sharp halt outside the main entrance.

Sam ran in ahead of me shouting commands at various different people as they passed and I growled loudly when somebody lifted Nicola from my arms. .

"Seth, they're going to help her." Leah assured me placing a comforting hand upon my shoulder.

I looked around nervously, trying to find Sam but I couldn't see him anywhere when he suddenly appeared from nowhere, Carlisle Cullen by his side.

"Seth." Carlisle greeted me with a smile as they stopped several feet in front of me.

I looked up, managing to return the smile sadly at his greeting.

"Sam has explained everything Seth." he spoke gently, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "I can assure you she's in safe hands, I will do everything I can. You have been wonderful to my family and now I will repay you for everything you have brought to us."

"Thanks Carlisle." I mumbled softly, touched by the kindness in his words.

"I will let you know personally when you can see her."

~.~

The hours passed by unbearably slow following my encounter with Carlisle. Don't get me wrong, I trusted him with my Nicola, but I needed to be there myself, I had to know that she was ok, to hold her in my arms and feel her heart beat against her chest.

I began to pace back and forth, Leah, Sam and Jacob all watching me sadly when he finally returned. I ran straight towards him as soon as he came into my line of sight.

"Is she ok?" I yelled "Please tell me she's ok. Can I see her? Is she awake?"

Carlisle chuckled slightly at my sudden outburst before answering my questions.

"Answering you first question Seth, well she's in a stable condition."

"That's doctor term for she's gonna be ok right?" I asked desperately.

"Yes, most likely."

"So can I see her? Is she awake?" I asked again feeling slightly bad about my sudden lack of patience.

"Yes, you can see her Seth" he replied a slight hesitance to his voice before he spoke again "but she is not awake, I do believe however she may be able to hear you. She's in ward 10, room 11."

He turned slightly, pointing towards the set of doors behind him and I forgot to thank him as I ran past shoving the doors forward and began my search for room 11. Several minutes later I found the room I was looking for and took a deep, steady breath before pushing the doors open, making my way slowly inside.

When I entered I gazed towards the girl who lay on the bed, my eyes filled with sadness and pain as I looked down on her. She looked so broken, so fragile lying there, the tubes attached to her weak her body. I let the tears flow as I sat down beside her holding her hand in my own.

"Nic can you hear me?" My voice shook as I spoke.

"Its me, Seth. I love you Nic." I said sobbing now "I'll always love you…, stay with me sweetheart"

I was cut short by a small squeeze upon my right hand, the one that was holding Nicolas and I looked up into her beautiful face. Her eyes were flickering open slightly and I squeezed her hand back tightly in response leaning down placing a small kiss upon her forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys, so sorry for lack of updates but I have my reasons which I'm not going to bore you all with. Basically so much been going on from leaving school, trying to find a job to attending college open days etc.. so yeah its been busy. Here it is though. I hope you all enjoy, **feel free to review with any tips or suggestions. I love to hear your feedback.**_

_I also just wanted to quickly let you all know I'm working on a trailer at my film group on an idea i came up with, when its done i will post the link on my profile and if any of you are interested in me actually making something out of it then let me know if it would be worth it and if you would read.  
_

_Also I hope you all had an amazing Christmas and New year! _

_Chapter 6_

**Nicola P.O.V**

All I could feel was the darkness shielding me in its protection, not willing to let me go. It reminded me slightly of Seth, the boy who yet I barely knew always wanted to keep me safe, always wanted to be close to me. I had to admit, he was the closest I had made to a friend here but he would be ok without me, he had other friends, more important friends than me, the pathetic excuse of a human being who was finally going to be free of her nightmare. Then there was Grace and Daryl, I hated to even think of them in this sudden moment of happiness and relaxation that seemed to have swept its way through my body, they had ruined my existence but I knew that I had no need to worry anymore.

I felt myself slowly slipping, away from the darkness that had enveloped me and into the light. The light I could only presume of a new life and at no point could I remember having ever been so happy than I was right now, finally getting my chance to live.

I could feel a light pressure upon my right hand now and a soft, inaudible mumble came from beside me . I squeezed softly as my eyes began to flicker open but I could see nothing apart from the bright, blinding light that shone down on me and I automatically let my eyes droop to a close again. The pressure upon my hand became stronger as I done this. So strong and so warm. Perhaps warm was an understatement. It was Sweltering. I could see the darkness again now as my eyes closed tightly, shielding out the light but suddenly my senses became stronger. I felt a soft impact upon my forehead and I slowly let my eyes flicker open once again, focussing to see my surroundings. I could just about make out the shape of a tall figure to my right and I tried harder to focus, desperate to get a closer look. I couldn't believe my eyes.

What was he doing here? How could he be here? I asked myself, my head hurting at the thought of these unanswered questions.

"S-Seth." I mumbled softly unsure at first if I had actually made a sound but the throbbing pain inside my throat proved otherwise as I let the words escape from my lips.

"Nicola!" he cried suddenly as he leaned over pulling me tightly into the warmth of his arms "I thought I had lost you."

I could see the wet, warm tears dripping from his eyes as he held me and I couldn't not feel lost in the comfort of his arms.

"W-Why? H-How are you here?" I managed finally and I knew he could see the lingering confusion in my eyes. The obvious uncertainty.

"I found you Nic." he replied softly, gently stroking the hair away from my face comfortingly with his warm fingers "We brought you here, I couldn't just leave you."

"Here?" I asked still confused at the meaning of his words.

"Your in hospital sweetheart. I found you at your house and Sam-"

"Hospital!" I managed to shout out, trying against my will to ignore the burning sensation in my throat that it brought to me.

"Nic shh, calm down." Seth soothed softly stroking my hair still "C'mon your gonna to be ok, I'm here, there's nothing to worry about I promise, I'm gonna keep you safe"

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes at the truth his words held as I looked away from him and around the room. It was so obvious now, this wasn't a new life, the one I had been hoping for this was still my old one. My nightmare.

"No!" I sobbed, letting the tears fall freely from my eyes now and soak into Seth's shirt where he now held me close.

I couldn't help myself from feeling oddly comforted by the warmth of his body. It was unnatural not just to me but to anyone, yet it was soothing and I knew I was going to be ok here, I knew he was going to keep my safe like he said he would.

It didn't take as long as I had presumed for my tears to stop falling and when they did I turned to face my embarrassment. Gazing around the room, I soon realized that we were no longer alone. When had they arrived? I didn't know, all I knew was that I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole. For Seth to see my tears was bad enough, this was something else.

Two people stood closely together in the doorway of the room, they're eyes gazed towards us both sadly as we sat together, Seth holding me tightly in his arms. Another, I noticed stood several steps behind them. The one furthest away was the one who caught my eye first. In many ways he was like Seth but his features were very different. He had dark russet skin and short, cropped black hair. His eyes were a dazzling colour of brown and like Seth he was extremely tall and incredibly muscular. The second of the three I noticed straight away was a doctor, his long white coat falling down to his knees. He was impossibly handsome and had short , sleek blond hair with a beautiful shade of liquid golden eyes where directly underneath lay strange dark bruise like shadows, as if perhaps he hadn't had a good nights sleep. The last looked close to my age, 17 perhaps or maybe 18, either way like the doctor he was incredibly handsome. His untidy bronze hair made him seem very boyish looking. He had ice pale skin and the same shade of golden eyes as the doctor, he too I noticed also had dark bruise like shadows that lingered underneath them.

It was without question that the three of them would stand out from a crowd of any size.

I continued my inspection of them from the comfort of Seth's arms and almost jumped when he spoke to me suddenly.

"Nic this is Sam Uley." he told me sensing my slight discomfort and gestured towards the first of the three people I had been observing "and this is Carlisle Cullen and his son Edward."

Of course they were father and son, how had I not realized this myself? They were so alike, the same pale skin and liquid gold eyes. The young bronze haired boy smiled as I thought of this and I looked towards him sceptically but he immediately turned away in embarrassment as if he had given away some sort of secret.

I turned my head away from him and the others and looked back towards Seth, cherishing every moment I had with him as he held me tightly against him.

I wished that this could be my life, knowing now that I would do anything to belong here in his arms.

I was interrupted from these thoughts though when a soft velvet voice spoke from the other side of the room and I spun around matching the beyond incredible voice to the man Seth had pointed out to me as Carlisle Cullen.

"I think you'll be able to take her home now Seth, she seems to have made quite a speedy recovery." he addressed seriously but smiling slightly towards the end. "but be sure to bring her back if she shows any sign of distress or discomfort."

"No!" I shouted oblivious at that moment that I was not alone, the images of Graces and Daryl swarming through my head "Don't take me back there."

Every head in the room turned towards me at the moment in confusion at this sudden exclamation, all with the exception of Edward who took in a sharp intake of breath and turned swiftly out of the door behind him and into the corridor. I could just make out short glimpses of him pacing back and forth restlessly as the others including Seth began to follow him out. I clung on to Seth's arm tightly as he stood to leave and he turned back towards me, cupping my face softly in this hand and smiled.

"Il be back soon, I promise." he told me and leaned his head down towards me giving me a quick, soft kiss upon my right cheek before turning and vanishing from the room.

I almost stopped breathing at the sensation of his soft lips upon my cheek. It was as if they belonged there, like I belonged with him and I wanted nothing at that moment but his lips on mine because when he kissed me it was as if all my cares and worries disappeared in a puff of smoke and the only thing that mattered was him.

The minutes continued to tick by and the four of them seemed to be spending forever outside in the corridor. I had known straight away that they were talking about me as they all kept glancing in at me anxiously, Seth with a visible look pain spread across his face but I could see the traces of anger that also lingered there. I struggled however to grasp what they could be talking about, they didn't know I mean they couldn't, I hadn't told anybody.

I averted my gaze from them as I tried to block out these new questions that were being flung at me but my eyes were immediately alerted back to them when I seen the horrifying image from of the corner of my eye. Seth was shaking violently, his whole body quivering in anger and I felt a sudden sense of déjà vu as I remembered back to what had happened in the corridor at school. Before I could think anything else of it though, make any sense of what was going on Sam had grabbed him pushing him away and the pair were gone, completely out of sight.

My mouth gaped open as I began to recount what had just happened, it seemed as if he had changed into a completely different person before my eyes and I was completely unaware that I was no longer alone as my eyes were fixed on the spot where Seth had been stood just moments ago. It was my own instincts that brought me back to reality.

Edward was by my side his eyes fixed on me worriedly as I slowly turned around, hesitating slightly as I struggled to gather my thoughts.

"Where did Seth go?" I managed to ask anxiously, the shock not quite slipping away from my voice.

"He just had to get something sorted" He assured me "he said to tell you he would be back soon as he could."

It was unbelievable how much this strangers voice sounded like his fathers. So soft and velvet like, so impossibly perfect.

He smiled crookedly, looking away from me towards the door and the room fell silent for a short moment before he spoke again.

"Your going to be staying with Sam and Emily." he told me softly his golden eyes meeting with my own, which seemed utterly plain and boring now in comparison to his.

This is not what worried me though of course. I had know idea who Emily was nor had I ever heard her mentioned before but I did figure she had something to do with Sam, his girlfriend or something. It made me anxious though, being on my own with someone I had just been introduced to and one I didn't know at all.

"Don't worry" Edward told me smiling secretively "Seth will be staying there with you."

"How the hell do you do that?" I asked my mouth popping open comically as I began to struggle to get my head around this. Edward on the other hand was having no trouble at all as he looked back at me for a short, silent moment before laughing rather loudly at my expense.

~.~

The two of us sat together in complete silence after that incident for what had to be at least 1 hour but to be completely honest the silence didn't bother me in the slightest nor did it seem to bother him, we didn't need words for it to feel comfortable.

"Seth will be here in a minute." he told me suddenly making me jump as he broke the peaceful silence, smirking slightly at his own words and unbelievably as if on cue exactly 1 minute later Seth ran through the door, his eyes focussed on nothing but me.

I pulled my eyes away from him and looked over towards Edward my mouth open wide in disbelief when he smiled back at me as if to say "I told you so" and shaking my head quickly turned away from him again smiling over towards Seth as he walked towards me his outstretched arms wrapping tightly around me as he leant down and whispered in my ear.

"I missed you."

The words rang loudly inside my head and I looked up and into his eyes my mouth stretching out into a huge smile. Nobody had ever made me feel this way before and I suddenly realized that for the first time since my mom and dad had died I felt wanted, I finally belonged somewhere.

"Carlisle said its okay for you to leave now." he told me happily, matching my smile as he squeezed me tighter around the waist "Sam's gone to pick up some of your stuff."

Realizing it was time to leave I quickly shooed the two boys away to get some privacy as I got changed and just a couple of minutes later joined them outside in the corridor. I had to admit it I was quite excited. I didn't have to go back there, back 'home'. As far as I was concerned I never had to set eyes on them again.

~.~

The walk from the hospital to the car park was a short one but the image of Seth shaking so violently seemed to be etched in my mind and I realized right now might be the last chance I would get in a while.

"Where did you run off to earlier." I asked as he grabbed my hand in his own pulling me through the doors and out into the fresh air. He held onto my hand so tightly it was as if he never wanted to let go but I also couldn't help noticing that Edward had lingered back slightly, I didn't get a chance to reflect on this though as Seth spoke.

"I'll tell you later." He told me quickly and turned his gaze away from me for the first time in since I could remember, obvious panic rising in his eyes.

I knew this was unusual but I tried not to think too much into it, he probably just didn't want to tell me with so many people nearby right?

We waved goodbye to Edward who had slipped back inside the hospital and headed out to the parking lot where I don't think anybody could fail to see Sam parked in a rusty old truck just a couple of spaces up and although I was still confused at my conversation with Seth I happy that I wasn't going 'home'. I would never go back there. I promised myself that.

As soon as we were both fastened up Sam started the truck and we drove back into La push turning up a small dirt road. It didn't pass by me that Seth seemed to be acting really distracted, like his mind was somewhere else and I couldn't help but worry that this had something to do with me.

Had I done something to upset him?

I tried to shake that thought from my head as we pulled up outside a small house that sat isolated, surrounded by tree's. The house itself looked very welcoming but I couldn't help thinking that if I had the choice I wouldn't want to live so close to the forest but who was I to judge, maybe they had their reasons.

I was completely lost in these thoughts when the next thing I knew my feet were no longer in contact with the ground and Seth had me wrapped in his arms, carrying me up the wooden stairway which led into the house.

"Seth, put me down!" I shouted uselessly the laughter showing in my voice. Something I hadn't done in a long time.

"Make me." He replied smiling down at me cheekily.

Sam walked on ahead of us and pushed the door open when we reached it and Seth led me inside his arm wrapped protectively around my waist after finally placing me on my feet but I was immediately almost knocked off them again when someone ran at me from inside the house.

"Nicola!" an unfamiliar voice shouted and I looked up to see Embry holding me in a tight hug whilst everyone around us laughed, all with the exception of Seth who seemed to have a hint of jealousy etched across his face. I didn't really know Embry but it was good to know that I was welcomed here. As soon as he let me go Seth was by my side again wrapping his arms around me and I laughed along with everybody else at this found jealousy.

He growled fiercely at Embry as he passed and grabbed my hand in his own pulling me further into the house and through the door to the kitchen at the opposite side of the room.

"Nicola this is Emily Sam's impr- Sam's fiancée." he mumbled, slightly embarrassed I thought over his mistake.

The woman at the cooker turned around to face me and I couldn't help the shock that swept through me at the long disfiguring scars that ran down the side of her face. I ignored them though, realizing how rude it would be to stare and instead focused on the incredible beauty that lay underneath them.

"Its so good to finally meet you Nicola." She smiled at me from the cooker and walked over towards us giving me a quick hug. "you don't know how good its going to be to have another girl around the house."

I smiled back at her warmly as she released me and turned back towards Seth, he looked like as if he was in another world completely, like he was questioning himself on the right thing to do.

"Seth? What's wrong?" I asked him the worry that had been picking away inside of me finally taking over my voice.

"I need to tell you something." he replied and turned around, his eyes boring deep into mine.


End file.
